


Black Sheep

by Librarycat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Librarycat/pseuds/Librarycat
Summary: Regina is in love with Emma, she wants her and what Regina wants, she gets.Maleficent will also be in this story just a heads up, and I have tagged for all possibilities of where this story will take us,  but swanqueen will be end game as always.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head since season 5 and the mess that once made of it. All comments and criticism invited please I want this one to be good. 
> 
> I do not own once upon a time or any of the characters.

Regina Mills washed her knives carefully and thoroughly with a smile on her face. Looking around thoughtfully, she made a mental note of what else needed cleaned, before reaching down and lifting the garbage bags to take them out. 

Closing the door to the vault behind her and removing the latex gloves with a satisfactory snap she placed them in the top of the bag, before sending them away in a swirl of black and purple magic. 

Poofing herself back to the mansion she made a check in her little black book. Her hit list. Looking over the names she realised she was getting ever closer to the name of the person she was most looking forward to ending, slowly and painfully with some delicious torture. She stroked the book before placing it back in the safe and disappearing in a swirl of smoke. 

Emma jumped out of her seat as Regina appeared in the middle of granny’s. 

“Miss Swan, you will sit down immediately or so help me” Regina smirked as Emma flushed at her words.

“Or what? You’ll punish me?” Emma replied trying to hold Regina’s gaze and failing, looking down at her feet. 

Regina stepped closer and ran a finger down the sheriffs arm “I think you would like that dear” Emma shivered in response looking up at Regina from her heeled boots, leather pants and black blouse before finally met her gaze and sitting down heavily, “What can I do for you Regina?” The sheriff asked nervously. 

“I simply wanted to ask after Henry, no need for all this twitchiness” Regina chuckled. 

Emma grimaced and straightened up to reply “Henry is fine, he misses you, maybe you could come over and see him sometime? please Regina, we, he needs you” 

“No I will not have Henry around me it’s too dangerous for him..and for you” Regina said firmly. 

The front door opened with a slam “oh it’s your majesty, come to visit her subjects” hook sneered “leave Emma alone, she’s mine” he said walking up and putting an arm around Emma clearly marking his territory. 

Bristling visibly Regina stalked over to him and poked him in the chest “Listen captain misogyny, you should remember whom you are addressing, I am so much more than a queen now, or would you like to start a new feud?”

“Aye you’re as bad as the crocodile, what are you planning eh? Leave my girl out of it” hook replied warily. 

Regina grinned enjoying seeing hook unsure and uncomfortable.

”Emma is her own person, you should treat her with respect not some outdated idea of what you think a woman is, if you need reminding I would be happy to help you” 

Regina was shaking with anger, having worked herself up at his blatant sexist attitude. 

“I am the dark one, you would do well to remember that” she said in a deadly voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is frustrated by trying to work out why she still cares for Emma. Emma is trying to work out who is behind some disappearances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly dragonqueen and includes dragonqueen smut so if that isn’t your thing then please don’t be nasty about it. 
> 
> Remember swanqueen is always end game

Sorting through various ingredients in her vault Regina cursed as she realised she was short of some, Maleficent sauntered over and wrapped an arm around her waist. 

“What’s wrong my dear? I know it’s not the ingredients because you could get more easily.” Mal looked into Regina’s eyes “it’s Emma isn’t it?”

Regina sighed “why do I still have to have feelings for her? I’m the dark one and yet I’m mooning over the saviour like Rumple with Belle, it’s unacceptable.” Snarling she threw a fireball at the wall adding another scorch mark to the many others. 

Mal sat down and crossed her legs “well if you want the saviour then go get her, there’s no one to stop you, although I would suggest you have a plan and enact it, court her, help her see that the pirate is not who she needs or wants.” 

Standing she walked towards Regina and cupped her chin “ in the meantime why don’t I help you get rid of some of that frustration” she said with a sly smile.

Regina grabbed Mals face and kissed her hungrily poofing them back to her mansion and her bed “let’s get on with it” she growled.

They were a tangle of limbs and fire and fury before the dark one got the upper hand, rolling them over and pinning Mal, with her body on top. She pinched her nipples and rolled them knowing that was a turn on for the dragon, before sliding her fingers inside her and beginning to thrust them in and out relentlessly. 

Thrusting into Mal hard with her fingers and biting down sharply on her neck with her teeth, the dark one felt some of her darkness meeting the inner darkness in the dragon and their magic coil around them taking them to delicious heights of lust. 

“Is that all you have?” Mal panted out, before rearing up off the bed as Regina increased the pace of her thrusts till she was pounding into her and corkscrewing her fingers. Their combined magic hit her then making her cum so hard she was sure she almost changed into her dragon form. 

Falling back against the pillows she raised an eyebrow, “well that was fun, good to see you releasing some of that tension my dear” 

“We do like it rough don’t we?” Regina replied huskily “ I want to do this with Emma, I want to see and hear her come undone at my touch and scream my name, the darkness inside wants to hurt her, claim her, make her mine.” 

“You want her submission, it’s the ultimate power play hmm the saviour and the dark one” Mal smiled dangerously.

Regina looked at her with eyes filled by purple and black swirling magic “oh yes I want it all.”

“Well then let’s start planning on how to corrupt the saviour” Mal said with a wink.

 

Across town at the sheriff's station Emma was looking at missing persons reports a few people had disappeared and she was trying to find a link. 

Hook swaggered in and wrapped his arm around her, “what are you doing love?” 

Emma shrugged him off “I’m trying to find out who is behind these disappearances” she replied testily.

“Oh come on love, we all know it’s the dark one, throwing her weight around, all of those people upset her and she’s getting her revenge, we need to stop her” 

Something niggled at the back of Emma’s mind but when she tried to focus on it, it disappeared. “There is no proof that Regina did anything to these people, she’s still good, I believe in her” she defended her sons other mother. 

Waving her hand over her mirror the dark one had a strange feeling in her stomach that she realised was pride and something else, ignoring it. She called for Maleficent. 

“I think corrupting my Swan may be easier than I thought, she always defends me, always sees the best in me and refuses to believe the evidence against me.” 

“Well then Regina, all we have to do is appeal to her bad side, it sounds to me like Emma has feelings for you even if she doesn’t realise it herself..we need to make her jealous” Mal smirked and clapped her hands. 

“I know just the thing, how about a night out at the dive bar?” 

Regina’s eyes lit up and she smiled malevolently “ yes that’s a very good idea, it’s time to show the sheriff exactly who runs this town and let the darkness out a little” she purred.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short but setting up futures scenes, feel free to yell if you wish.

Maleficent sashayed up to Emma at the bar in the rabbit hole,and stroked her arm suggestively “mmm it’s the saviour, what are you doing here?”

Emma looked up at her, “what do you want?” 

“Well dear I’m waiting on Regina arriving so we can make tonight fun”

Emma sighed “what are you planning? Haven’t you caused enough trouble?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, and no dear the trouble is just beginning” Mal smirked. 

The doors flew open and there stood the dark one. Regina swaggered in her hips swaying suggestively when she saw her blondes together.

“Hello dears, what are you two talking about?” She asked with a chuckle. 

“Why, you dear of course” Mal grinned and winked at her.

Regina threaded her arm through Emma’s and let her over to the bar “ what’s your poison?” She asked biting her lip suggestively. Emma swallowed visibly her throat suddenly as dry as the desert. “JD and Coke” she stuttered. Regina held up 3 fingers to the barman and once he poured their drinks she took the bottle “we will just keep this” she said with a smirk. The barman decided to clean the other end of the bar and leave them to it, not wanting to mess with the dark one. 

After a few drinks Emma challenged Regina to a game of pool, she was winning until Regina bent over the table to watch her take her shot, her cleavage on full display, Emma missed the ball completely “did I put you off dear?” Regina said with her trademark smirk in place. “Ha, um no must be more drunk than I thought” Emma replied quickly. 

They played some more games of pool and Emma watched as Regina tried to teach Mal how to hold the cue and take a shot, she had her arms wrapped around her from behind and was standing very close to her, the tension in the room rose a notch as Mal turned and kissed Regina deeply. Emma stared at them feeling like a voyeur a jealous and frustrated voyeur. She put her cue down and watched it roll off the table onto the floor, she tried to grab it but it disappeared in a swirl of smoke, reappearing in Regina’s hand. 

Regina stalked around the table towards her with Mal following on the other side, Regina stepped in close and handed Emma the cue, “drop something miss swan?” she drawled. Emma gulped audibly and opened her mouth to speak but Regina placed a finger against her lips as Mal whispered in her ear “ are you a bad girl saviour?” Emma felt the tingle of arousal begin again. Regina leaned forward and brushed her lips over Emma’s while Mal cupped her cheek. “I, have to go” Emma blurted out, pushing past them she ran from the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw violence and language
> 
> Emma leaves the bar and runs into hook at her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst is here, I would apologise but my muse won’t let me. Any rage please direct it at hook, anyways let me know what you think.

Emma ran outside, bending over she took in deep lungfuls of air, before beginning the walk home her mind racing. She had enjoyed the attention of Regina and Mal and she couldn’t deny it, she shivered in the cold her body still sensitive.

When she got back to her home, hook was pacing up and down outside, he grabbed her arm as she went to open the door. “Don’t ignore me love, where have you been?” He sniffed the air and his eyes narrowed “you’ve been with that bitch haven’t you?” Emma’s eyes flickered down with guilt. “ I can smell her on you, how dare she, you are mine” his hand tightened on her arm.

“You’re hurting me” Emma said quietly. That seemed to make him react even worse, “did she get you all wet, she made you her whore didn’t she?” He yelled. Emma visibly shrank, trying to make herself as small as possible, men yelling obscenities at her. It was like she was back in foster care and she couldn’t handle it, gone was the confident, sassy sheriff leaving a scared little girl behind. 

When she didn’t answer him,hook backhanded her across the face with his remaining hand,Emma clutched her cheek with tears in her eyes “I’m sorry, please don’t” she mumbled quietly with a hitch in her voice. But he was beyond the point of being reasoned with his jealous rage had taken over and he continued to rain down blows on Emma even as she curled up into a ball on the cold ground. 

Black and purple smoke appeared and Regina materialised beside them. “ what do you think you are doing? She hissed in rage hook spun around and raised his good hand in a clenched fist “showing my woman who is boss, go away dark one before I give you some of the same” he sneered. Regina’s eyes flashed and her hand darted out in front of her making the familiar choking motion and hook grasped his throat. Holding him there she called her magic and maleficent appeared. 

“Regina dear what’s..” Mal started and then immediately stopped what she was saying to stare at hook, casting a glance at Emma crumpled on the ground. She straightened her spine, calling for her dragon, “ let me deal with him” she spat out her eyes burning. Regina shook her head but Mal stepped forward and placed a hand on her arm “let me, the saviour needs you” Regina cried out angrily knowing Mal was right before throwing hook against the wall of the house with her magic knocking him out. 

Turning to Mal she spoke quickly “ I don’t care what you do with him but he needs to be gone or I will kill him, every single part of me wants it, including my darkness.” She twitched as the darkness rose within her. Seeing this, Mal stalked over to hook, he was coming around and looked up dazed. He blinked and then screamed as the dragons jaws clamped around his torso and took off into the air. 

Regina knelt beside Emma and reached out to cup her cheek with shaking hands, the darkness was still close to the surface and she was afraid of harming her further. Emma whimpered and moved away from her touch, tears falling openly down her cheeks, she curled into herself trying to make herself as small as possible.

Regina tried to ask if Emma was okay but she realised there was no way she was okay after that and so she bent closer to her ear and whispered “ what can I do?” Emma shook her head she couldn’t speak she was too overwhelmed. Regina slowly and carefully, alert for any sign Emma wasn’t comfortable, wrapped her arms around her and they disappeared leaving only a swirl of purple and black smoke behind.


End file.
